degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150303145441/@comment-3575890-20150303174348
Thank you so much, Rob! Your moral support, wisdom, understanding, and empathy mean more to me than you will ever know. I am so lucky to have a friend like you that always has my back. I want to believe he's different. That I haven't just been played, but it's so hard to shake off that suspicion when I have been fucked over by so many men, one of which claimed to love me more than anyone, and yet lied to, manipulated me, and toyed with my emotions for seven years. I have SUCH trust issues that are particularly salient when I'm in a relationship (even though I hide it very well and never bring it up to the guy I'm dating), and situations like this definitely don't help it. I'm trying very hard to abandon these negative thoughts and to just keep an open mind in the meanwhile until he stops shutting me out - IF EVER it seems - but it's just so hard to do. I never considered the idea that he believes doing so is beneficial to the relationship rather than detrimental like I feel it is. Perhaps this is just his way with dealing with his demons, but I wouldn't truly know because this is the first that I'm ever seeing this kind of behavior (or rather not seeing anything at all, but just being left in the dark wondering what he's up to) from him. We've had a few dry spells where the contact was minimal, but it was never like this, and he would always be blowing my phone up by now trying to compensate for the time lost. This is very different from that. The vanishing act is not anything I haven't experienced with men before, but I didn't count on it happening with this man. I really didn't. And it's not even just not knowing where I stand that grates on me, but also that I worry for him because he's seemingly choosing to shoulder all of this by himself. If I do decide that I've had enough and break it off, I want to at least do so in person. In fact, if I could only just see him and talk to him face to face, there might not even be a reason to end it because we might be able to talk it out. If only I could just TALK to him to get some kind of vague understanding of where I stand, what he wants right now, and also, what I should do. One thing is for certain: when he does circle back - if he does, that is (at this rate, I'm not ruling out the possibility of him pulling an all out Houdini on me), I definitely will not be so readily available. With my line of thinking right now, it's so hard to even imagine there being a middle ground between these two polarized extremes: him coming back or bolting all together. I feel this can go only two ways when we see each other again. We talk it out and reconnect, or we talk it out and it's over. Whatever the outcome, I'll keep you posted. Thanks so much for listening and for your heartfelt advice. It always means the world to me. I love you to death. @Kaylin You have convinced me to keep being patient. I will take your advice and continue to give him all the space he needs until he hopefully reaches a point that he's figured everything out. I've realized that as long as I TRY not to think too much about this, I'm not disrespecting myself by letting whatever this is run it's course. I'll keep laying low and do my own thing while he does his. I just feel that something has got to give soon because we are closing in on the third week. Anyways, I really appreciate all of your advice. Love you, girl! <3